


Life’s Biggest Curiosities Lead to Greater Mysteries

by semioticdaydream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semioticdaydream/pseuds/semioticdaydream
Summary: Steve is enraptured by the enigma of finding his soulmate and awakening a soulbond. But soon, he finds he's a bit more mesmerized by something else.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Life’s Biggest Curiosities Lead to Greater Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonbotomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonbotomoe/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [tonbotomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonbotomoe/pseuds/tonbotomoe) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> This is just a little fluffy story. I hope you enjoy!  
>  **Prompt:**  
>  music and kisses in the rain  
> 

When Steve came out of the ice, after SHIELD first attempted to hide the truth from him, they corrected their course of action and instead provided an incredibly comprehensive assimilation training. They covered major historical events, language and colloquialisms, current culture, political status, even insofar as to discuss the kinds of food he should expect to eat. Most anything of major significance that would aid in his understanding of this new era was addressed. As the instruction commenced, Steve realized there was one thing he still had questions about. 

“Do you think you could tell me about soulbonds? Has there been much discovered about them over the past few decades?”

The agent smiled. “Why don’t you schedule time to meet Tony Stark?”

***

Finding your soulmate was an elusive task, one that few people were able to accomplish with certainty. Steve was disappointed to learn that the mystery of soulmates and soulbonds were still as ambiguous as the day he was frozen, if not more so. Few people had successfully discovered their soulmates _and_ awakened their soulbonds. Many couples swore they were soulmates - there was an undeniable magnetism, and they were sure of it, but they were unable to create the glowing phenomena that occurred when a soulbond awakens. 

Frustrated and a little discouraged by this knowledge, Steve wondered what good it would do to broach the subject with Tony Stark. Until they finally met, and spent some time together, and Tony casually mentioned the perplexing subject.

***

“Ma used to tell me that when you kiss your soulmate in the rain, your soulbond will awaken and you’ll hear music that no one else can hear.”

“I haven’t heard that one before.” Tony mused, absentmindedly rearranging some tools in his workshop. 

“I’m pretty sure it was a generational tale. I never met anyone who said that really happens.”

“You ever try it?” Tony asked, glancing up at Steve. His indifferent tone sounded insincere.

“No, never kissed anyone in the rain.” He glanced at Tony but was unable to read his reaction.

“Do you know anyone who are soulmates?”

“Erm, well, no, not directly, at least, not anymore,” he admitted awkwardly. “Do you?”

“I’ve met many people, Steve,” Tony waved a dismissive hand in the air, “and not one has told me the story of their soulbond awakening.”

“Oh,” Steve sighed with a laugh. “You would think that’s the first thing they would want to tell the great Tony Stark.”

“Yes, immediately, at our first introduction. Don’t these people know better?”

Steve laughed again, not so much at Tony’s sarcasm, but more at the delight of knowing he had met someone just as enraptured as he was when it came to the queries of discovering your soulmate.

“So, what’s the wildest story you’ve heard about how to awaken the soulbond?”

“You have to both be eating the spiciest food you’ve ever tasted at the same time while completely naked,” he deadpanned. “You?”

“No way I can top that. What poor person is out there eating increasingly spicier foods while naked with each of their partners?”

“Eh, that’s the one Rhodey swears by. In all fairness I don’t think he’s actually tried it.”

“You’ve talked to Rhodey about this?” It was still a surprise to Steve how easily people talked about it now. In his time, it was considered a mark of poor moral character to talk about such topics.

“It comes up, from time to time, with just about anyone who’s willing to talk about it. But, honestly, not a lot of people really care much these days.” Steve thought about how few people in his life he’d been able to have these conversations with. When he was young, he only shared his thoughts with the stars he wished upon. It brought an easy comfort to know Tony was someone he could confide in. “You think you’ll ever figure it out?”

Steve smiled. “One can dream.”

***

The conversations came up with more and more frequency. At first, they only talked about it when they were alone. Then, conversation flowed more easily, and Tony didn’t seem to mind discussing it at any time, no matter the company they shared. Even though Steve had found a sleuthing companion that shared his life’s biggest curiosity, it was difficult to shake the feeling that they shared something much deeper.

***

“Did you ever wonder if the serum could mess with it?”

The question came as a surprise, but it wasn’t a novel thought. In fact, the very idea was terrifying to Steve, and he clung to every anecdote that could impugn the concept.

“I don’t know.”

“Oh, sorry, I-”

“No, it’s ok.”

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment, the weight of Tony’s innocent curiosity sinking in.

“I’ve never heard of medical interventions affecting awakening a soulbond.” Tony finally spoke up, words flowing quickly. “People have all sorts of surgeries, implants, you know, whatever, and we take the craziest drugs these days. Who even knows what chemicals we consume from our food alone. Plus - tanning beds? Basically vita-rays. Or close enough. Look, Steve,” he leaned close, resting a reassuring hand on his leg, “if anyone’s stubborn enough to figure this out, it would be you.”

“I’d put my money on that it would be you.” Instinctually, he rested his hand on Tony’s, and gave a squeeze. He felt his heart leap at the realization of their intimacy, and a dangerous thought suddenly overcame him that he might never want to let go. “If I’m honest, there’s something I worry about more.”

“What’s that?”

“The fact that I went into the ice, missed out on my own time. I’m sure that’s the reason why I won’t find my soulmate.”

“Or maybe it’s the reason why you will.”

***

A quiet day in New York allowed for a lazy day in the tower for the Avengers. It started with snacks, then board games, then arguments over everyone’s favorite movies. Part way through another of Clint’s vehement suggestions, Tony slipped out of the common room. Steve glanced at the remaining members of the team, who didn’t seem to notice, and decided to excuse himself as well.

“You big sneak!” Steve almost ran face-first into Tony, who was waiting just on the other side of the hall.

“Who are you calling a sneak? You’re hiding behind a wall!”

“C’mon, Cap.” Tony shot a mischievous look over his shoulder as he trailed off to a vacant sitting room. Steve followed close behind.

“Lemon drop?” He plopped himself into an oversized chair and offered Steve a candy from a tin. 

“How are your theories coming along? Any breakthroughs?”

“No foreplay, huh?” Tony raised an eyebrow, to which Steve rolled his eyes. “No, not much. Just keep thinking about that thing you said.”

“Which thing?”

“The story your mom told you. It’s...intriguing.”

“What is?” Steve could feel his breath quicken. 

“Everyone has a story of a really specific thing you have to do with your soulmate to awaken the bond.”

Tony leaned back in his seat, staring absently out the window. It had just started to rain, and his reflection in the glass made Steve’s heart pound erratically. Suddenly, Tony’s expression changed, and he lunged from his seat to grab Steve by the hand.

“C’mon!”

“What?”

“I said c’mon!”

Heart still pounding, he allowed himself to be pulled along. Tony led them to the stairs, and they frantically descended dozens of flights to make it to the lobby. Before he could think to resist, Tony single-handedly flung the front doors open and dragged him outside.

He was hit with a burst of cold, damp air even before the icy rain fell upon his head. It was invigorating to emerge into the world, to be pulled out onto the sidewalk, wait, no, to be pulled out into the street-

Cars screeched to a stop, drivers honking wildly to express their disapproval. Steve tried to offer an apologetic wave, but the cars continued along their way once the two made it to the slim, center median. 

“Tony, what-”

Tony fisted Steve’s shirt to give him a firm shake. “Kiss me.”

“What is this?” he exclaimed in disbelief, rain starting to pour down his face.

“I’ve never been kissed in the rain. I want you to kiss me.”

“Tony…” Despite the chill, he felt heat creep up his neck, an all too familiar sensation when he was unsure of what to do.

“I feel drawn to you, Steve, in a way I can’t explain. Tell me you haven’t thought about it before.”

“Tony! You’re soaking wet!”

“Steve.”

“I-”

“ _Steve_ …”

All thought and reason left his conscious mind. He dipped his head and claimed Tony’s lips with his own. Steve kissed him deeply, filled with a desperation he didn’t know he had been living with. From Tony’s eagerness, he distantly wondered if he really felt the same. Tender movements became mirrored, and soon, the feeling of Tony’s lips was not enough. He ran his hands through soft, wet locks of hair, holding Tony’s head securely with an unspoken prayer to never let this end. The water ran down his face as their kisses grew deeper, open-mouthed, and increasingly slippery. It wasn’t until now, this moment, that he realized how profoundly he wished for this to be true. If they ever stopped, he’d know, he’d have his answer, and what if the answer wasn’t what he wished for?

Something bright flashed, catching his attention even through his closed eyes. Steve pulled away, leaving only enough room for breath and flowing water to fill the space between where their lips had parted. Upon opening his eyes, through drops of rain, he saw an impossible golden glow surrounding them.

“Oh, _Tony_ ,” he breathed, completely overcome.

“ _I_ _t worked_ ,” Tony said with awe.

Steve jumped suddenly. There was a soft tune humming in his ears, almost impossible to decipher. “Do you hear that?”

“Yeah.” Droplets of water flew from Tony’s face as he shook his head to look around. “I can’t believe your mom was right!”

As Steve was about to concur, the song started to become more clear, and it was growing more and more familiar with each note. He glanced up to the tower, to find the team hanging out of an open window - he didn’t know any of the windows actually opened - Natasha with a large speaker in hand.

“Tony,” Steve started, but he had probably just discovered the source as well. He let out a laugh, and buried his face in Steve’s soggy shirt. Steve pulled him close, rocking with laughter of his own.

The golden aura was beginning to fade, and in its wake the relenting rain pattered gently upon his head. 

“I don’t understand,” Tony finally murmured.

“What’s there to understand?” Steve pulled back to look deep into Tony’s eyes. “You found your soulmate.” Now, the clouds were far behind them, and like the candy Tony had offered him earlier, all of Steve’s troubles felt like they had melted away.

Truthfully, he was still baffled too, but he didn’t want to admit it. None of it quite made sense. But, maybe the reason why the mystery had been solved didn’t really matter. Having Tony as his soulmate was his greatest reward, after all. With his life's biggest curiosity now satisfied, he was quite unexpectedly enraptured by an even greater mystery - learning everything there was to know about his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Natasha was playing for the guys was "Over the Rainbow."


End file.
